Supernatural Scenarios
by LadyNayeli
Summary: Okay, I'm new, so don't be overly mean, please. Supernatural Scenarios is going to be little one shots with our favorite Supernatural characters and my OC, Annabel. Let me know if you like! :) PS - I DO NOT own Supernatural or anything associated with it!
1. Notice

Hello, I'm new to and I would like to start posting _Supernatural_ stories. I'm a huge fan of the show and I have these ideas for some stories (a lot, actually) and I'd like to post them if anyone is interested in reading them.

Basically what it is is my OC, Annabel, having little adventures with the characters (mostly Sam, Dean, and Castiel) of the show. It is very AU, since it's from my imagination, and their more like one shots than anything and they don't have a specific order; the only order they have is when I post them.

If anyone is interested in reading them, let me know and I'll post more!

~LadyN


	2. Violinist

Violinist

-Scenario where Annabel is a talented violinist-

Annabel Beckett never thought she'd ever pick up a violin again; not in a million years. Then again, she never thought she'd have to play in the middle of a crowded mall to get some cash.

She blamed Dean. He'd spent all their money – or close to – on pie and the ingredients to make pie because she mentioned that her grandmother used to make the best pies and she used to help.

She set up in the center of the main floor of the mall and started to play a piece by Debussy; 'Clair de Lune' to be exact. Her grandmother had taught her to play many instruments but of them, the violin, the piano, and the guitar were her favorites.

She and her grandmother always played 'Clair de Lune' together. She would play it on the violin and her grandmother would play it on the piano. They made beautiful music together.

She smiled politely at the people who tossed bills into her open violin case. She didn't even notice Sam, Dean, and Castiel standing in the crowd listening to her play.

"She plays that instrument lovely." Castiel commented with a small, barely noticeable smile.

"Yeah." The brothers agreed.

"Did you guys know she could play?" Sam asked, looking at them. They shook their heads; they hadn't. "Debussy is complicated enough following the sheet music on its intended instrument but to switch to another instrument and to have no sheet music…it's amazing." He said, looking back at their friend.

"Thank you, Useless Knowledge." Dean muttered, still not looking away from Annabel.

Annabel was a truly beautiful person. Not just on the outside, but on the inside too.

Sure, her physical beauty had attracted him to her in the first place but that had been before he got to know her. At first, he hadn't liked her at all. Her personality, her defense, had turned him off completely.

She had been a con-artist when they met. She had revealed that she was a con-artist, a hunter, a hacker, etc., etc. She had stated that she was whatever got her paid and had food in her stomach and a roof over her head.

When he'd learned that, it made him respect her. Especially since most women would go to stripping or prostitution or something like that.

That thought made him pause his thinking.

Maybe she had; in all honesty, they really didn't know Annabel all that well for traveling with her for a few years. She kept to herself a lot; only revealing necessary information about her past. She claimed that the name she gave them was her real name, but they hadn't found anything on an Annabel Lee Marie Beckett.

The large crowd around him erupted into applause, which broke him from his thoughts. He clapped, too, and hung back as the crowd dispersed as Annabel started to clean up her space. The three of them walked over to her and she looked shocked to see them.

"Hey guys."

"Anna, that was amazing." Sam said smiling at her.

"Thanks…" she trailed off. "What are you doing here?"

"We followed you." Castiel said bluntly.

She gave them a look then smirked knowingly and folded her arms across her chest. "After three years you still don't trust me?" she asked still smirking.

"We were curious." The younger Winchester defended.

"Yeah, well, I made five-hundred bucks here so we're good 'til we need to hustle some pool." She winked, putting the cash in her pocket then she picked up her violin.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" Sam asked.

She shrugged. "Where did I learn to do anything I do?" she questioned in reply. They didn't need to know that she'd learned from her grandmother and they certainly didn't need to know that she could've become a violinist and could've made a fortune. "Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go find food." She ushered Sam and Castiel ahead of her before they could protest. She started walking after them, and then noticed she was missing one. "Coming, Dean-o?" she asked, turning to him.

"Annie," he started. "That was…I mean, you were…" he looked at his feet, trying to find the right words.

"Don't strain yourself." She said before he could. She started walking again then paused. "Oh, and Dean?" she looked over her shoulder at him.

He looked up from the ground. "Yeah?"

A real smile ghosted her lips. "Thanks."

She turned away and followed Sam and Castiel toward the food court. Dean smiled and laughed softly to himself, ducking his head. That woman knew how to read him.

He followed the path that they had taken, thinking to himself, '_And what a woman she is._'


	3. Insomniac

Insomniac

-Scenario where Castiel helps Annabel with her insomnia-

When she'd joined the brothers, they had an agreement. No asking about pasts. It was a mutual agreement, seeing as they all had skeletons in their closets. So, unless it was necessary for the others to know, they never said anything.

Annabel didn't sleep easy and the brothers either ignored that fact or they didn't care because there was no way that they didn't know. But they honored the agreement and didn't ask either way. That was something she appreciated because there was no way she was getting into _that_ story.

Castiel appeared next to the couch that Annabel was sitting on, while the brothers were sleeping in the beds. He knew that Sam had probably offered her his bed and took it after she had turned him down at least five times and Dean had probably offered and took the bed after she said no the first time.

He looked at her and tilted his head to the left in confusion. "Hello Annabel."

"Hey Cas." She said tiredly.

"Forgive me but I thought that most humans slept at this hour."

"Most, yeah." She nodded. "I'm not most, though, am I?" she smirked.

"Something must trouble one to stay up so late." He sat on the other end of the couch and stared at her.

"I've been this way for awhile, angel boy."

"Something traumatic?" he questioned.

"What?" she looked at him tired and annoyed. She looked into his eyes.

Big mistake.

"You fear your father." He said quietly.

"You shut your mouth!" she said angrily, careful not to wake the boys. "You don't know anything, Castiel." Her lips trembled and her eyes were glassy with unshed tears.

"He is the reason for your abnormal sleeping schedule, is he not?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Annabel," he looked at her intently. "By looking into your eyes, I know everything. You've no reason to pretend with me, nor do you have any reason to speak of it." He told her.

She glared. "You did that thing-"

"Perhaps you will feel better knowing someone knows."

She stared at him in shock then leaned back in the couch. "I was never officially diagnosed with insomnia, even though it's painfully obvious that I'm an insomniac. I've been this way since I was seven years old." She paused. "My…fear, as you put it, isn't rational. He's gone."

"That is true. You realize that the brothers and I will protect you, don't you?"

"Yeah." She said softly.

It was rare for someone to see Annabel vulnerable. The boys had never seen it, and this was the first time he had seen it.

He was quiet a moment then spoke, "Perhaps you will sleep better knowing that someone knows what exactly to protect you from." He suggested softly.

She looked at him. "You're staying?" she asked.

He nodded and stood. "It's safe for you to sleep." He assured.

She lay down and tried to sleep. She opened her eyes and stared at Castiel, who stood by the window looking out.

It was in that moment that she truly saw him for what he was. She saw him as a soldier. She smiled softly as she fell into the deepest sleep she'd had in a long time with a soldier watching over her through the night.


	4. Paper Airplanes

Paper Airplanes

-Scenario where Castiel is attacked-

"We're not getting anywhere." Dean groaned, rubbing his face with one hand.

"I told you that an hour ago." Annabel said as she put the finishing touches on her doodle.

"Guys, come on. We can find the answer. Just keep looking." Sam encouraged.

"God, Sam, where did you learn to do that damned puppy-dog eyes look?" Annabel frowned. She'd never seen anyone do it so well.

"Me." Dean replied.

She snorted. "No offence, Dean, but when you try to do it you end up looking constipated." She told him and his jaw dropped.

"Well, you're in a wonderfully bitchy mood today." He replied.

"I'm bored of this." She defended.

Castiel appeared next to Sam on the couch, "Hey Cas." Dean said. "What brings you by?"

"I'm not needed at the moment. I thought to visit you." He explained.

"Good, you can help us with this case." Sam told him.

He nodded and picked up a book to look through while Sam briefed him on what was going on.

Annabel sighed and leaned back in her chair, staring at the paper on the table in front of her. She raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips then smirked. "Annabel, you're a genius." She smirked and started to work.

"What?" Dean asked from across from her.

She looked at him then held up her paper airplane. "Ten bucks says I can hit our friendly neighborhood angel." She said.

Dean raised an eyebrow then looked at Sam and Cas on the other side of the room. There was no way she could; those things barely flew no matter how well they were made.

"Scared to lose, Winchester?" she taunted with a smirk.

"Not on your life, Beckett. I accept." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back.

She smirked again and lined up her shot. She threw it and it hit the angel in the middle of the forehead. She stood up and cheered with her hands above her head. Dean cursed and dug out his wallet then gave her a ten. She smiled, dancing around more, waving around the bill. Sam eyed them in confusion while Cas looked down at the floor where the paper plane had landed after hitting him.

He picked it up and examined it. "What is this?" he asked seriously.

"It's a paper airplane." Dean told him as Annabel tucked her money in her pocket.

He frowned. "It tried to eliminate me."

"No it didn't." Annabel laughed. "I just threw it-"

"_You_ tried to kill me, Annabel?" he asked her, looking hurt.

She actually kind of felt bad; he looked like he had just watched Bambi's mother get shot. "No, Cas," she laughed lightly. "It's just made out of paper."

"Yeah, it can't hurt you." Dean added.

Annabel snorted. "Tell that to my pal in Iowa. He got hit in the eye with one of those, stuck right in his left eye. He's blind in that eye now."

"You were trying to blind me?" Cas asked.

"No, Cas. I was trying to get Dean's money." She explained.

"You and Dean have conspired against me."

"What? No." they gave him a strange look. "Cas-"

"I suppose you have more of these." He said. "You may have an army of them; perhaps more."

"Castiel," Sam tried.

"Sam and I will be ready for your attack. Whenever it may be." He said and grabbed Sam's arm. The two of them disappeared.

Annabel and Dean stared at the spot where Sam and Cas had been with their mouths hung open in shock. They looked at each other at a loss for words.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean asked.


	5. Dandelion Seed

Dandelion Seed

-Scenario where Annabel reflects to Sam about dandelion seeds-

Sam and Annabel walked through the park together since Dean was hung over and hiding from the world and Cas was God-knows-where doing God-knows what, it was just the two of them. They had decided to make good of the nice weather and go for walk.

They were having a decent conversation about their high school experiences when Annabel stopped suddenly. Sam stopped a few steps in front of her and looked back at her curiously. "Annabel? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Look." She nodded at the dandelions and white puff balls that used to be bright yellow weeds.

"They're dandelions." He shrugged, not really getting the point of her pointing them out. It wasn't like she'd never seen them before.

"Yes." She stressed and picked one of the puff balls. "Have you ever made wishes on these things?" she asked him.

He shrugged again, "Maybe when I was little." He paused to examine her. "Why? Did you?" he smiled a little; he pictured a younger, more innocent and naïve Annabel making wishes on dandelion puffs.

"All the time." She replied, staring at the little puff of seeds in her hands.

He smiled a little brighter and walked closer to her. So she had been a little kid at one point. "What did you wish for?" he asked.

"Not a pony or a new doll, if that's the answer you're looking for." She replied dryly and he chuckled. "I always wished for a better life or someone to save me." She let out a heavy breath. "It was hard on my own, you know?" she paused and Sam noted the far-off look in her eyes, like she was remembering a memory that she had tucked away in the far corners of her mind – and she probably was which made him frown. "I thought my prayers had been answered when I met Ace." She shook her head slightly.

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

She let out a heavy sigh. "Ace recruited me to some big thing for people of my particular talents. I sharpened my skills then left the place." She shrugged, glancing at him. "Not a particularly smart move on my part…" she said under her breath, Sam didn't catch it. "I became the best after that; I could, and still can, con anyone out of anything."

Sam got the feeling there was more to it than that but didn't push it. "So make a new wish." He told her. "I mean, you're pretty safe now."

Her lips twitched. '_If only you knew, Sam…_' she thought but nodded anyway and blew the seeds off their stem. She tossed the empty stem onto the ground and looked at him. "Let's see if it comes true."

"What did you-"

"Ah, ah, ah, Sam; it won't come true if I tell." She smiled.

"Right, sorry." He chuckled as they started walking again.

"You should be." She laughed lightly. "Anyway, you were saying something about Dean getting busted in a janitor's closet…?"

"Oh, right, so…"

She listened and laughed as he told the story; it was pretty funny. She loved listening to those types of stories from the brothers. Especially about Dean; his were always the most embarrassing. She didn't think her wish would ever come true but it couldn't hurt to try.

'_I wish I knew what I did to deserve fantastic people like Sam, Dean, and Cas in my life_.'

Yeah, she doubted it would ever come true but she didn't care if it ever did as long as she always had them.


	6. Feather

Feather

-Scenario where Castiel gives his "niece" a feather from his wings-

"Mary, Uncle Cas is here!" Annabel called up the stairs.

"Uncle Cas!" a four-year-old squealed, running to the top of the stairs.

"Slow on the stairs, Mary Lucille." Annabel said firmly. "And hold the railing."

The little girl that was the spitting image of Annabel did as she was told then ran to Castiel when she reached the bottom. He was standing in the living room with Dean.

"Hey sweetheart." Dean smiled and bent down to hug her, she normally ran right into his arms, but she bypassed him and jumped into Cas' instead.

The angel smiled as he picked her up. Dean frowned as he stood up straight and folded his arms over his chest. He liked having Cas around, especially where the visits were rare since he was working on repairing Heaven, but he hated how his daughter, his little girl – _daddy's_ little girl – completely ignored him when the angel was around.

Annabel walked over to them and stood by Dean, smiling at the sight of the two of them. "So, how long are you here for?" she asked.

"A week." He replied, holding Mary a little tighter. He missed her when he was away, though he would probably never admit it to anyone but the child herself and perhaps Annabel. "I have a gift for you, little one."

Mary's eyes lit up. "Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes." He smiled slightly and set her down. He reached into his trench coat pocket and pulled out a chain with a locket on the end.

She smiled brightly. "It's so pretty, Uncle Cas!" she looked closely as he crouched down next to her and showed her the gem in the center. "It looks like its glowing." She said quietly.

"It does have a faint glow." He replied. The stone looked like an aquamarine stone. He opened the locket and showed her what was inside. She gasped. Annabel and Dean looked slightly surprised, too. "This is a feather from my wings. It's one of the smaller ones, clearly," he paused. "But as long as you have it, you will be safe and I will always be able to find you and know where you are." He told her gently.

"Cas…" Annabel said quietly.

He looked up at her and Dean. "I know you fear for Mary's safety." He said. "It may set all of our minds at ease to know that I can easily track her location."

She smiled faintly. "Thank you, Cas." She said as she grabbed Dean's hand.

Dean swallowed. "Yeah, thanks." He said.

"Can I put it on?" Mary asked hopefully.

Cas smiled and closed the locket then slipped it on over the little girl's head since the chain was long enough to do that.

"Yay!" she jumped around. "Am I pretty like Mommy, Daddy?" she asked, grabbing Dean's leg.

"You're always pretty like Mommy." He replied, smiling at his daughter.

"Remember, Mary, you must never take this off." Cas told her.

"What?" she frowned, looking alarmed and heartbroken. "But then you'll always win at hide-and-seek!"


	7. She Sings

She Sings

-Scenario where Annabel sings without knowing the boys can hear her-

Annabel was alone at Bobby's. Bobby was on a hunt in North Carolina, Cas was wherever doing whatever, and the brothers had gone to get food. She would have gone with them but Sam had deemed her on bed rest because of her ankle. She'd twisted it while running through the woods.

'_Damn wendigo…_' she mentally grumbled. So, because Sam had dubbed her unfit to move, she had to suffer on the couch. '_So unfair…_' she thought.

She closed her eyes and thought of her happy place. It surprised her that she still had one. She opened her eyes sighing then picked up her iPod and looked through the songs. A smile ghosted her lips when she found one song unparticular. She put her headphones on and closed her eyes then tried to tune out reality.

Castiel appeared in the doorway to the living room just as she started to sing. Unfortunately for her, she didn't notice. "_There's a place I like to go/Where I can hear the cotton grow/When that train whistle blows/A dozen miles down the road/All I really have to do is just be still…_" she sang softly.

Castiel tilted his head to the side in wonder. He had no idea Annabel could sing so well. The brothers walked in with good and Dean prepared to shout but Castiel held up a hand to silence him.

"_There's a place I love to be/Mama, Daddy, my sister and me/First time I ever saw the beach/Back to 1983/All I really have to do is just be still…_"

The three men exchanged looks of shock and amazement. None of them had idea she could sing. It was beautiful and relaxing; it was definitely something they could get used to hearing.

"_When this world gets crazy/And tries to break me/And I've had all I can stand/I can close my eyes no matter where I am/And just be still…_"

"Did you guys know?" Sam asked.

"Not a clue." Dean replied while Cas simply shook his head.

"She has a lovely voice, though." Cas added.

"I call dibs." Dean said quickly.

"Dean, there's no dibs." Sam gave him a disapproving look.

"Rock-paper-scissors, then?"

"Dean!" Sam scolded.

Annabel turned at the sound of Sam's raised voice. She took her headphones out, "Oh, hey, guys. When did you get in?"

"Uh, just now." Sam half-lied. "Dean made an inappropriate comment." He glared at his brother.

"Well, that's Dean." She joked, completely oblivious to the fact that they had been eavesdropping and they were thankful for that. She could unleash any amount of hell on them for that. "Let's eat." She added.

"Sure, Annie." Dean smiled and they all sat down to eat while Cas sat with them to join in the dinner conversation

* * *

A/N: The song is 'Still' by Tim McGraw if you wanna give it a listen.


End file.
